


The Sixth Ward - Book Cover

by ShortlockHolmes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortlockHolmes/pseuds/ShortlockHolmes





	The Sixth Ward - Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmackerel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 6th Ward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982565) by [coldmackerel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldmackerel/pseuds/coldmackerel). 




End file.
